When cooking on a grill over burning charcoal, gas burner heated ceramic briquettes or other heating means it is usually necessary to turn the meat or other food being broiled and such turning is often difficult for various reasons. Accordingly, a need exists for a grill constructed in a manner whereby the meat or other food thereon may be more readily turned.
In addition, when grilling food it is sometimes difficult to properly position the food on the grill if the grill is positioned over the cooking heat. Accordingly, a further need exists for a grill constructed in a manner such that the food or meat supporting portion thereof may be readily shifted out of registry with the cooking heat.
Examples of various different forms of grills and similar structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,109,079, 2,681,001, 3,352,227 and 3,389,361.